


Compartiendo un anhelo

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, LuzBowl Month, Luzplay, M/M, Song: Te he echado de menos (Pablo Alborán), como se supera el Luzplay ayudaaa, yo que se amo esta cancion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "Te he echado de menos" Habla Auron y un nudo se forma en la garganta de Luzu.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Kudos: 2





	Compartiendo un anhelo

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble para el LuzBowlMonth 2020

Fue en una madrugada, hacía semanas que no se veían las caras el uno al otro, y aun así, él se atrevió a aparecer en la puerta de su casa. Con ayuda de un Chocobo atravesó las murallas y sobrepasó las torretas de la entrada para caer por el techo, donde pudo infiltrarse en una de las puertas traseras para golpear hasta despertar al dueño de casa.

Luzu le gritó por la hora, le gritó por el ruido y le gritó por extrañarlo. Pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo guardó absoluto silencio.

"Te he echado de menos" Habla Auron y un nudo se forma en la garganta de Luzu. "Todo este tiempo, pensé en ti" 

Pensó en su sonrisa, en la forma en que caminaba, anhelo tanto el momento de volver a verlo. Jura que soñó demasiadas veces con correr hacia sus brazos y dejarse llevar, para su suerte, a los pocos segundos Luzu le corresponde el abrazo, acunando su cuerpo contra el suyo permitiéndole llevar sus manos a su cabello y enredar sus dedos, como antes, de aquella manera en que le podía transmitir las enormes ganas que tiene de sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. 

Luzu está a punto de besarlo, Auron lo sabe y no reprime una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de ver nuevamente al par de ojos bi-colores de su niño.

Pero despiertan, ambos despiertan a altas horas de la madrugada, cada uno en su cama, cubiertos de sudor. Luzu escucha a sus animales afuera, pero ninguna torreta ha sido activada, no hay nadie extraño afuera. Auron escucha los sonidos de la ciudad de Los Santos, los autos, la gente afuera, sabe que aún está a Kilómetros de Karmaland. 

.

" _ ¿Qué haces? No me digas que de nuevo estás jugando con esos dos héroes _ " Murmura uno de los dioses oscuros de Karmaland.

" _ Eh, que me aburro mucho _ " se queja otro levantando las manos para liberar los hilos de pensamiento que antes manipulaba.

" _ Ya deja a los chavales en paz _ "

" _ Pero si Luzu es feliz no nos pide nada. Y si Auron está tranquilo no provoca el caos _ "

_ "¿Qué hiciste ahora?" _

" _ Compartieron un sueño _ " su sonrisa deja a la vista todos sus mugrosos dientes por los cuales descienden chollos de alquitrán " _ Pero solo fue eso, un sueño _ "


End file.
